Once Upon a Saturday
by AndieNicole
Summary: Sirius realizes his crush on Remus, and decides to tell him that day. One-shot, SBRL, R&R, con-crit welcome!


Disclaimer: Not mine, or I wouldn't be posting this on would I?

Slash. Don't like it, don't read it. I'm a pyromaniac, so flames will be used to set fire to random things... like your clothing.

Yay, my first one-shot, and my first completed fanfic. Written at eleven, and finished at two in the morning. I blame that for any and all stupidity. Just read, and please review!

* * *

"Sirius, wake up," Remus said, standing beside Sirius's bed, "It's late. Even Peter is up." On some days Sirius would be the first one up, but other times he would be the last. There was really no predicting it. Sirius groaned, and opened his eyes, looking up at Remus. He had just come out of the shower, and was still wearing a bathrobe. Sirius sat up to prove he was awake. Remus smiled and walked over to his bed, next to Sirius's. He went over to his clothes, which were waiting for him, on top of his chest. Sirius watched as he pulled his bathrobe off, and the sight was doing to certian parts of his body, things that watching another boy undress shouldn't be causing. 

'What?' Sirius asked himself, 'I'm not gay! Well,' a part of him replied, ''When was your last crush on a girl?' The answer to that was easy, his first crush, from when he was nine, until he was eleven. It also happened to be on his first cousin, Andromeda. 'And how long has it been since Remus smiled at you, and you didn't get butterflies in your stomach?' Sirus asked himself. 'Alright, so maybe I am gay,' Sirius mused. He looked back at Remus, who was finishing up with his tie, unaware of the revelations going on only a few feet away.

'I've fancied him for a year,' Sirius realized.

"Come on, you don't want to miss breakfast, do you?" Remus asked, before heading downstairs. Sirius got up and pulled on a tee-shirt and jeans. It was Saturday, so they didn't have to wear uniforms, though Remus still did.

'He's probably the only non-Ravenclaw who does that,' Sirius mused, 'Wait, Remus told us he's bi at the beginning of the year!' he realized happily, 'I have a chance with him!' He skipped down the stairs, to find Remus waiting for him.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, amused.

"It's WEEKEND!" Sirius said. They left the tower and slowly walked downstairs, passing by three shortcuts. Sirius decided as they walked that it would be better to just tell him right away.

"Rem, I..." suddenly he realized that Remus might reject him. He faltered, trying, and failing, to regain his courage.

"Yes?" Remus asked.

"I was wondering if you would help me with an essay later," he said.

"Alright," Remus replied, "How about right after breakfast?"

"Okay, that's great," Sirius said, mentaly kicking himself. He was an egotistical bastard, and he knew it! So why couldn't he just tell Remus that he liked him?

Sirius and Remus sat on Remus's bed, surrounded by quills, parchment, ink, and Muggle Studies books. James was off stalking Lily, and Peter was stalking James.

"Rem?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?"

"The essay isn't due for two weeks... I was trying to tell you something else, but I wimped out."

"The great Sirius Black, unsure of himself? Hell has frozen over!" Remus joked, "So what were you trying to tell me?"

"Well, I... uh.. I think I might... well, actually, I'm pretty sure I'm... gay," he stuttered. Remus looked at him for a second, then started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Sirius snapped.

"Well, for one thing, your shirt says 'God's gift to Women', and why were you so worried about telling me? You already know I'm bi."

"Well... the reason I was nervous is... I... I kind of fanc-" he started but was cut off by Remus.

"You don't fancy Jamie, do you?" he asked.

"No! I- oh, what the hell!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbed Remus's tie, and kissed him. It was awkward, messy, and short, but still wonderful.

"Oh," breathed Remus.

"Is that all you have to say after kissing _me_?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Good to see you have your conficence back," Remus said sarcasticly.

"Well there is one way to shut me up..." A way Remus gladly took. This time it was slower, sweeter, and longer.

"I can't belive she said no _again_!" James exclaimed, slamming the door open. His eyes flickered between Sirius and Remus as they pulled away from eachother.

"Oh, YUCK!" James said, "If you gotta do that, could you at least not do it where I have to see it?"

* * *

The end. I'm not to happy about the way it turned out, but I've written worse... :shrugs: tell me what you think of it! Constructive critisizum very welcome! 


End file.
